A Christmas Carol
by hugoGrant
Summary: One Christmas, Levi read about Scrooge. Then the games began.
1. Preface

I have endeavoured on this ghostly little fic to share with you a ghostly little idea. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you take from it my small idea. May this piece peacefully haunt the web and nobody move it.

Hugo Grant

December 2014


	2. Furlan's Ghost

Furlan was dead, to begin with. Everybody knew this. Some were aware of it as a distant fact, a part of the expedition's statistics. Others were more acutely aware as they knew Furlan. The point remained that through some official means, anybody did or could come to know that Furlan was dead.

Levi knew of this acutely. Levi was his leader, his friend, his role model and his brother. Levi was also, in this special case, the most acutely aware of Furlan's passing. In fact, it was he who found the corpse in the field – munched into two halves by a titan too idiotic to swallow him whole. Yet, Levi was not affected by the death. He did not shed a tear. He did not mourn. He did not attend the funeral. In fact, Levi proved himself as a soldier by receiving a promotion on the day of Furlan's death.

The point stands that, Furlan had died at the teeth of a titan.

Levi was a heartless, neutral soldier. That was what any human enemy would have nightmares about – the robotic being reduced to a heartless, unreasonable, unstoppable killing machine. He looked as plain as his purpose. His face was functional: lips to utter commands, ears to hear orders, eyes to see threats and a nose to breath. His cheek existed to complete the illusion that he was a human.

Levi was impassive. This was not the first death, not that Levi reacted to anything. To anybody, Levi was a rock. He would respond to basic stimuli politely. Yet, to any stimuli beyond a greeting, a wave or a goodbye, Levi was tense, rude and unapproachable. Levi repelled people – his leaders avoided him, his colleagues never spoke to him, his squad barely even knew him. Levi was alone.

To him, he had attained Nirvana. He was left to himself – his uniquely perfect self. Others were inferior, they were disgusting and wrong. He was happy to repel people.

Once upon a time – on Christmas Eve – Levi found himself in his usual place: at the head of a silent, cold dinner table. The room, like the inside of his chest cavity, was bare and plain. It was a scary extension of utilitarianism with nothing out of place or without a dual-purpose. That suited the rest of the building where besides what he considered to be a wasteland controlled by Hange, everything was minimalist – even the amount of dust. Fitting the pattern, heating used had been kept to a minimum, leaving everybody under more than one jacket. Around him was his squad: Petra to his left, Erd to her left, Auro in front of Erd and Gunther to Levi's right. They did not dare to speak. They silently ate. If a spoon or fork clinked too loudly, the offending eater earned a glare. If anybody muttered or slurped, they earned a glare. There was not much anybody in the squad could do without earning a glare.

Hange walked in. "Merry Christmas!" She called.

"Tch." Levi responded.

Hange pouted slightly before addressing the silent diners. "I'm collecting donations for the poor." Out of thin air, Hange pulled out a bucket jingling with coins. She handed it to Levi who pushed it away. The other four put in a few coins.

"Not going to help out, Levi?" Hange asked.

"It's stupid. All these lazy wastrels ever do is rot."

"You're crazy! Come on, it's Christmas, give a bit!"

"Just because it's Christmas?"

"No, because you have a heart."

"I have what's needed for my job and a heart is not one of those things."

"Well, your life is not your work and this is after work. Give!"

"My work is my life. Out with your nonsense."

"Your loss."

"Yours." Hange walked away, ignorant of Levi's last comment.

Levi turned back as silent eating resumed. At the end of the meal, Levi asked in the nicest tone he could muster: "So, I presume you four are taking an off tomorrow."

"Yes Heicho." He could have sworn that the only voice which did not mumble was Petra's.

"And you're still getting paid. By next year, I hope some of you realize what a fallacy Christmas is and what a waste of budget paid leave is." Everybody thought 'and we hope you realize what Christmas is,' but even Erwin would never be able to tell that to Levi. "Somebody do the dishes."

Petra looked around nervously before clearing her throat. "Ah… Heicho, if I may?"

"What?"

"I have invited the squad members to my dad's house for Christmas and was wondering if I may extend the invitation to you."

"Acknowledged. Rejected. Anything else?"

"One more thing…" Levi did not hide the annoyance in his sigh. Out of her jacket, Petra revealed a thin book. "I got you this for Christmas."

"I don't need it, keep it."

"With all due respect Sir, I think you do." Levi snatched the book. It was a thin uniformly brown book. Even through the leather on the outside, the book bent due to a lack of pages to keep it straight. On the side, in gold lettering was "A Christmas Carol". Levi did not mind the book's appearance – it was minimalist – unfortunately, the novel did not seem to relate to war or titans, thus he could barely bring himself to care.

"I'll prove to you I don't."

"Thank you Sir."

"And for your insolence, you get to do the dishes."

"Sorry Sir." Petra quietly carried the plates. Of all people, she seemed to be the worst apprentice, she was not as unnerved by him as the others. Either the others were cowards or she was strong. Maybe she was merely stupid – she refused to buckle under the lack of caring more than the others. She still volunteered to help people from Hange's squad.

Levi marched upstairs quickly. There were two things to be done. Firstly, he had to read the book. Within five pages, he bet he could prove Petra's fallacy and maybe she would learn how not to be as insolent and wasteful. Secondly, after reading as much as he required, he would go to sleep. The next day would be a normal busy day. Due to the lack of others, he would do private training and try to come up with a few new tactics.

He opened the door to his office – he slept there to save the space on his room and forced his squad to follow suit. He lit a candle – the only fire he allowed himself to use – and began to read. There was an odd preface with a note on the Victorian publication of the book. The book was actually published as a periodical magazine story. It already seemed stupid.

He read on as Dickens babbled about the phrase 'dead as a doornail' and how Hamlet's Father's death had had to be established before the play for literary effect. There was something to the fact that Dickens was paid by the word. There was little wonder why he was so garrulous. This book was stupid.

Then he read about Scrooge. The cold hearted business man who cared for nobody and liked his loneliness. If that was who Petra thought Levi was, she was right in everything but one detail: Levi did not do his warring for selfish reasons – he fought for humanity. Either way, an event would probably make the book extremely stupid.

He read about Scrooge's hatred for Christmas and thanked Dickens for writing in a character who was not stupid. He was pragmatic and maybe even perfect if put in Levi's shoes.

He paused to check his candle – the book was not too stupid in the first five pages. Some wax already spilled over the edge but it did not make a mess. The candle seemed to have a good two hours left in it – enough time to read the story. A gust of wind made the flame appear to dance. The wind whistled through the room, emitting an eerie shriek. In the flickering flame, Levi thought an apparition appeared. In the orange light, Levi could have sworn he saw Furlan's face. The hair was correct, though fading where the oasis of flame ended. The nose and gaping mouth were accurate. The eyes had the right shape yet gained a snake-like quality through their lack of pupil. Levi shivered, attributing the illusion to tiredness and his unfortunate human state. He checked his door and the darkness, hoping not to find anything out of the ordinary.

He pressed on in his book. Scrooge was kicking out an insolent worker. Was that Petra? The nervousness suggested it was Auro or Erd. Gunther would have been too quiet for this role. Scrooge sounded tired and rightfully annoyed.

There was a silent slithering sound. Levi looked up. There were quiet, heavy footsteps. Levi looked around the dark room, blaming the wind as much as he could.

There was a knock on the door. Levi got startled and looked at the door. There was a sigh. Levi knew it had to be the wind.

The door creaked open. Behind it was a translucent Furlan figure. The figure in white – it must have merely been a look-alike – shined. The figure wore Furlan's last uniform – that of the Survey Corps – the trademark brown jacket and white trousers. He even had the harnesses and the manoeuvring gear on. Around the figure's body was the gear's wire. The wire was wrapped from the figure's right shoulder to its left waist and as Levi could see, it traced a simple path across the illusion's back.

"What?" Levi said.

"You." Came a teasing response.

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Now."

"What do you want?"

"To save you."

"From?"

"Yourself."

"Who are you to say that?"

"Ask who I was."

"No. You are somebody and were that person all your life."

"No, Levi."

"I must be, what do you want me to think you are? A ghost."

"I want you to know that."

"Know? All I know is that ghosts are not real."

"Oh, really?" The figure seemed offended. Levi mused, he would also be annoyed if somebody denied the existence of his species. He focused on the figure in front of him. It was unwrapping some bandaging on its waist. He stopped unwrapping. At the most inhuman angle, the figure's back arched. It bent till the figure was nearly perfectly folded in half. At the fold, the white glow traced out organs. Intestines were cut in half and dried blood was everywhere along the fold. The figure bent up, producing a sickening squelching sound. "Well."

Levi paused, staring at the bandaging as the figure wrapped it around his waist once more. "You know," Levi finally began, "human senses are the most easily corrupted."

"So you chose to question your senses?"

"They are easily the most corruptible thing."

"I see." The figure paused. "Well, as it is, I must warn you."

"Warn me."

"Yes, you see I have been travelling and-"

"Can you sit?" Levi did not intend to cause any further awkwardness by asking the figure to sit and then finding it unable. To circumvent any of that, he simply asked.

"Yes."

"Then do."

The figure sat on the solitary seat. "As I was saying, I have been travelling and I have seem much of your work – congratulations on the promotion – and today, owing to some unknown miracle, you seem able to see me."

"And?"

"Us, the unfortunate, sinful and unclean dead must spend time in a purgatory. This is where you find me."

"So?"

"This," the figure shook its wire, "is my burden. It represents my wrongs. Your burden, at the rate at which you are going, will be much longer, larger and far more grotesque."

"And?"

"Three spirits will visit you."

"Great."

"These three I summoned for you are the only way you will not suffer as I have."

"Suffer? You seem fine."

The figure let out a shriek. Levi found himself cringing. Surely Erd would have wet his pants and Petra come running in, hearing the terrible sound? "You know nothing of the purgatory!" The figure yelled. "You, I hope, will never get to understand!"

"Understand?"

"I have travelled through these barracks and the underground slum we strove to escape! Through these places, I have seen the kindness I missed in life, the caring I would do anything to re-attempt and the love I never got to see. Everywhere, I carry this chain, reminding me of the incorrect priorities I set, the faulty values I had and the false dreams I chased! Everywhere, I am reminded that I have failed in my purpose and I have failed in living. I hope I did not fail you."

"Who were you?"

"Furlan."

"I hope you were wrong."

"Unfortunately, I can assure you I am not." Furlan stood up. "Unfortunately, I must leave now. The first ghost will come at one in the morning."

"They must have a tough job."

"Thanks to you and me." Furlan walked to the bed and Levi squirmed away, deeply discomforted by the distance from the deceased. Furlan opened the window, welcoming the freezing air. Furlan shrieked, leaping out. Levi sprang up and was hit by a horrific sight.

Outside, rising with the smoke from the many chimneys of Trost were numerous similar spirits. Each flew upwards and shrieked. Each bore a chain of their making. Each was translucent and bandaged at their fatal wound.

Levi shut the window and caught his breath. He sat on his bed. Three spirits? The must have been truly exhausted. This was proven by his instant sleep as he lay down on his bed.


	3. The First of The Spirits

Levi woke up. He looked at the room. It was pitch black. He couldn't remember whether he had snuffed the candle the night before. Its light would have never gone unless it was the next day, just before dawn – just when he wanted to wake up.

A distant bell began to ding. It rang the top of an hour. He counted the tolls: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve. What was the date? Was it Christmas? He sneered at the lack of a Santa Claus. Either way, he would probably be seen as 'naughty.'

He kept wondering what the day was. Then Furlan's words struck him. There would be three spirits, it said. That had to be a dream, there was no way there was a real ghost. Yet, like a spring-loaded mechanism, his mind bounced back to the same question: "How was that dream so real and morbid?"

Stuck in orbit of the same ideas, Levi lost track of the time. The clock rang the next hour. Now he could definitively prove Furlan's nonexistence. Nothing would happen, no spirit would visit.

He lay back down. The bell was going to toll its lonely one and nothing would happen and he could forget about all of it.

The door opened and in walked a dwarf. The short figure was bright. It wore pure white – a tunic evidently at odds with the season. The face had pure white hair, suggesting age, yet the face was smoother than Levi's bare and polished desk. The arms were muscular and the legs suggested strength. Erwin would muse on how the dwarf had much physically in common with Levi.

"Are you the spirit sent to me?" Levi asked in foreboding.

"Yes." The voice was quiet yet clear, close yet distant, low yet reassuring and rich though ethereal.

"What is your name?"

"Call me the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"The long past?" Levi asked, noting the spirit's height.

"Your past."

"Why are you here?"

"Your health."

"Sleep would help with that more."

"Your reclamation then! Take heed!" The spirit quickly darted across the room and reached out, grabbing Levi's hand.

"What?! In this cold! Let me clothe myself."

"Calm down." The ghost touched Levi's head. "Now you are like a spirit. Come."

The scene changed as if they travelled through a wormhole. As the environment began clear, they found themselves in Shinshiga. Around them was a courtyard. The middle had a dysfunctional fountain and the tiled square let out eight paths – two in each of the four directions. Around the square were normal buildings on all but one of the sides. The normality was, in this district, Medieval or Tudor structured wooden buildings with mismatching light red brick roofs. The windows were small and the air carried the stale poverty all around. The third side was different. Instead of multiple cramped homes, the one property which took up the side was entirely stone. The grey uniform block stood taller than the homes and looked distinctly Greek. The façade was one of grandeur, hope and strength. Levi knew the truth.

"This was my crummy orphanage."

The spirit gave Levi a sad look. With another light touch, Levi was lost in memories. He remembered all his childhood scenes he had shunned earlier. "What's that on your cheek?" The spirit inquired.

"Nothing." Levi said with a quick catch in his voice. "Where are you taking me?"

"To school. Know the way?"

"In my sleep and backwards."

"Strange you forgot it then."

Levi led on, nodding and noting every person in the town he recognized – the market vendors, the busy mothers, the hurried businessmen, the old friends, the smiling beggars. He never needed a heart, evidently. Emotions were merely human weaknesses he had already transcended.

"The school is not empty." The ghost noted.

Levi nodded sadly. They walked to the school as the town grew silent. They entered the seemingly empty building. Up, in a library was a child. He was a young boy – nothing more than six – reading a book quietly. Levi could remember the characters and adventurers the young boy met and solemnly threw guesses at the current introduction going on.

The spirit nodded. "Onto our next Christmas, shall we?" Levi nodded.

Through another blur, scenery altered once more. Levi emerged in countryside. It was wasteful Sina he found himself in.

The countryside wasted away land as verdant meadows stretched as far as he could see. He was guided into the mansion which claimed all the waste. The white building looked in façade, much like the orphanage. The key difference was in the windows – this place had massive windows stretching up one floor. The upper floor had its own breed of short windows to add to the glass.

Levi groaned. "This place!"

"Yes, you remember what happened?"

"This is the place I was trained."

"And?"

"I did not like Kenny."

"Why?"

"He was too…" Levi stopped speaking. Any adjective he could say honestly would still apply to himself. He had become Kenny. Mid-sentence, he diverted: "I became him."

"Yes." His lesson finished, the spirit moved them on to the next stop.

The scene was dingy. The wall was dark and rotting at the bottom. The small house within had glimmers of light. Around it was mud and trash. The refuse around the building stank of waste and sickliness. The buildings around kept their distance, but were similarly crowded and dank.

"Was it…" Levi began.

"You know."

Levi saw his younger self walk out of the building. He seemed to be aimless and happy. His steps bounced energetically and jovially. He looked content and dared to smile. They followed as the young man walked around, making deals and earning his meagre living. They reached an open sewer. The young man stopped hearing a sound Levi precisely predicted to the spirit. Young Levi walked down to the opening of the tunnel. The cavern was more rotten than the rest of the district, if possible.

In the muck was a blob of red. It was a dark burgundy. It scarcely moved but stood out significantly in the brown filth. Levi waded through the goo and, grimacing, reached out to the blob. Pulling it up, he revealed a face. It grasped for air and moaned in exhaustion.

"I saved her." Levi said.

"How did if benefit the human fight against the titans?"

"It was her life! It –" Levi realized he was arguing against himself. "It did not help. I did it because she needed it."

The spirit nodded and led on. They were at the house, but now there was more than one light. A second room had appeared to the right of the first. The second room took on the rot quickly, making up for lost time.

Levi found him and the spirit in the first room. There was a sleeping bag on the floor. In the other room, Furlan's soft snoring could be heard. Isabel – once in the muck, now older and cleaner - was sitting at a table, in front of young Levi.

"Bro, you're not as nice as you once were."

"What?" The voice was markedly gruff.

"You didn't save the child in the sewer. She could have been like me."

"We have too many. Besides, we have to get out, not get attached."

"But we could have fed her."

"She would have only come back for more."

"No."

"What you have to understand is that the poor are leeches. They suck everything from you. They may look lanky and in need now, but they will get fat on you."

"Am I a leech?" Isabel almost sobbed.

"No. I needed help to get on up. Now I have it."

"But, bro, couldn't we have just left a loaf or something?"

"No, we must get out and eventually fight the titans to leave the walls. Helping others is not on the agenda."

"It doesn't need to be written."

"Because it's not a part of it."

"Because everybody understands to do it."

"Shut up. You're wrong. If you want to go and give everything to everybody, don't do it with my stuff. Just leave."

"I hope you will change."

"Or you just can't leave."

"Can too!"

"Go on then."

"I won't because I care for you, brother, and I want to see you change."

"I'll never!"

Levi reached out. Little did young Levi know that that was the last time they would speak under that roof. In two weeks' time, she would have died along with Furlan and he could still not forgive his harshness.

"Can we go home now?"

"One more thing."

"No!" Levi pushed against the ghost, wondering how to get to reality.

"Come on." The ghost barely noticed Levi's ferocious pushes.

The scenery changed to the barracks. It was not his perfect half, but Hange's hare-brained section. Hange walked in with a bucket of coins. "He never changes." She muttered to Moblit.

"What is his problem?"

"I don't know. He seems to hate the poor."

"I do not understand. Heaven save his soul."

"And his squads' if they bend to him."

Levi yelled out and jumped onto the spirit. He covered the spirit's glowing face. "No more!" The face fully covered, the spirit receded. Levi dropped onto his bed. He groaned because the drop winded him and then quickly fell asleep.


	4. The Second of The Spirits

Levi woke up at two. The clock conveniently rang the hour. It was a miracle a mere hour passed, but the ghost could time travel, rendering this possible.

The second one was due, he thought dimly. Maybe it would not come. He did not want to know. Compulsively, he checked the door. He heard the knock over and over, wondering when the ghost would appear. Instead, a sudden light shone.

Behind the door, there seemed to be daylight. Levi got up wondering what the squad was up to at two in the morning.

He opened the door. As usual it creaked. Unusually, the corridor and blank beige wall was not on the other side. Instead, he found himself entering his room again. There was the solitary desk, the tiny chest of drawers and the simple wooden chair. Instead of an empty mantelpiece and cold fireplace, there was a roaring fire and colourful array of stockings.

On the desk was a hearty meal – turkey, puddings, roasts. Savoury smells wafted, colouring the air with rich spices and warming herbs. The closet was decorated with a wreath and an assortment of candles. In the corner, Levi spied a Christmas tree. It was as ornamented and decorated as it could be, the branches hung low and glistened in the fire.

There was a bare-chested middle-aged giant. He wore a red over coat to cover himself. He was draped on the chair in the most carefree manner.

"May I come in?" Levi found himself saying, surprised by the room and its occupant.

"Oh, do and be jolly!"

"Who are you?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Conduct me where you will and please do be quick."

"Ho! I'll be as quick as you let me!"

"And I'll try my best to let you finish."

"Pretending to change will not help you."

"Carry on, we'll see."

"Fine, then."

Much like with the previous ghost, there was a wormhole Levi was lead through. Levi emerged outside the barracks. The town was under a layer of snow. Everywhere was a white layer except for the red brick walls. The red and white was complemented by green wreaths at every window and yellow candlelight all over the place. Flakes kept falling, dotting white flakes all over colourful town.

The barracks added to this with the exception of Levi's half. Levi's half was oddly bare, beak and seemed empty. Levi could not help but frown. A decorated door opened. A carriage clattered out. Levi and the ghost entered the carriage. The contents was his squad – Erd and Gunther with their backs to the horses and Auro and (a markedly distant) Petra facing the other way. The men wore black jackets and shirts with black trousers. Petra was in an overcoat and a dress. Levi was surprised to see the squad in this way.

"I can't believe you offered him." Auro said, turning to face his audience.

"Why not?" Petra replied.

"You knew he would say no."

"So? He might have changed."

"Why the amount of hope?"

"I never lose hope."

"You too caring." Erd commented.

"Hey, if it weren't for me we would all have to deal with that Scrooge." Levi smirked at the reference – probably the most unexpected thing from him.

"Thank you." Erd said.

"What was with the gift?" Gunther asked.

"The gift?" Petra paused in thought. "I gave him my copy of 'A Christmas Carol.'"

"What? Why?"

"Hope and faith in change for the better."

"I bet he'll just trash it."

"He'll want to prove me wrong and return it to me, I hope." Levi had yet to do this.

The carriage clattered in companionable quiet. They all smiled every so often, not particularly at one and another, but at the environs, at the town, at living.

Levi saw this and wondered how they pulled it off as the day was wasted. The carriage stopped and Petra alighted. "Aren't you coming?" Asked an anxious Auro.

"I'm going to surprise him. Just don't make me seem dead. He'll let you in."

Petra passed away from their vision. The carriage was quiet. "She's a character." Gunther commented.

"One day, she'll give up on Levi or Levi will give up on her and everything will come crashing down." Erd said.

"Unless she wins." Auro commented.

They reached the house. The trio had agreed on the official excuse: Petra was sick and unfortunately being tended to by Levi.

Mr. Ral was saddened by the news. Yet, as a courteous host, he let the three men in and began to prepare the meal. Levi watched, scarcely able to imagine anybody caring about him as much.

Petra walked up to the door hesitantly, wondering how the men would react. Mr. Ral opened the door and was confused for a second. Then, it clicked. "Petra!" He was overjoyed, energetic beyond his years. "I thought you were sick and couldn't come. What happened?"

"Dad!" Petra hugged the old man. "I was just messing with you!"

They hugged for a while before Petra finally entered. The food was ready and it was an interesting meal. There were the usual suspects: turkey, pudding and the Ral pasta bake. The meal was by no means large. As they sat, Petra called out surprisingly: "Timmy! It's time for food!"

Responding to the call, came the sound of clattering. After a few steps – the five afforded by the meagre house – a door opened. Levi had not realised that the house did not have an upper florr. All the structure was was a living room with a kitchen and two bedrooms on the other side of one wall.

The further door opened and a short figure walked out – Timmy, presumed Levi. The boy was using a crutch, for what reason, Levi could not pinpoint. His face was pure, as pure as his soul, with no blemish or mark of inadequacy. His eyes were blue – bluer than some sapphires and wandered about the table with innocent curiosity.

The seat closest to his door was left vacant for his convenience. "How was the last month, Tim?" Petra asked.

"Alright." Came a childlike voice, quietly enjoying the portion of life it could.

The meal went on in great conversation. The diners enjoyed the meal though it struggled to fill any one of them. They talked of the year, of Trost, of the Corps, of the winter and of life. Everybody seemed to feel better just by sharing inconsequential details of daily doings.

Soon enough, it was time for pudding. The pudding was testimony to the smaller meal that the group had turned into a feast. Everybody's even share was a crumb or two over three nibbles.

After this the group settled for a few drinks and on the special occasion, Tim got a little to drink as well. Tom took his small cup and four sips of mulled wine with great care, revering the taste he earned. Levi was moved by the boy's innocence and joy in the smallest of matters. So moved, Levi asked the ghost: "What becomes of Tim? I hope he stays alright."

"I see an empty chair and a lonely crutch." The spirit said solemnly. "At least he would not be wasteful."

Levi opened his mouth to respond only to realize that anything he could say would bounce back at him. "I…" was all that he pronounced.

The conversation wore on. Everybody got seconds, though Tim had to get something non-alcoholic.

They began to toast to random things: good health, success, dead titans, happiness and warmth. Then Petra raised her cup. From her previous toasting, Levi realized that the eighteen year old was surprisingly mature. It began to occur to him that Petra earned for the family. Her dad did work, it seemed, but he did not earn more than Petra's military salary. Was that why she joined in the first place? Levi could not help but pity and admire her in that moment. "I propose a toast to Levi."

Everybody was shocked. "Petra… you know he's…"

"Yeah, I toast to his improvement, to his understanding and his better nature."

"Good luck with that." Grunted Auro. Petra seemed to be the only one to believe in her toast. Everybody toasted it, but only grudgingly. The room was silent for a minute as everybody frowned about Levi. Levi realized the type of figure he was: the monster, the villain of this household and his squad. He could not accept that: he, as a leader, should be respected, not feared. Petra's belief in him was oddly endearing – it felt nice that she trusted him to improve.

The conversation resumed after the moment of silence taken to hate Levi. The spirit directed Levi away and teleported to the next venue.

It was a ballroom. There was a formal feel to the place, a dignified air to the attire of each attendee. The grand hall led off into smaller rooms where people danced more privately. Conversations were milling all around the corners. The music was barely audible over the humming chatter. Levi found Hange, Mike, Erwin and Nanaba. They were all in dresses or suits as their gender demanded. They all were smiling and talking in a huge circle. Around them, people were admiring the progress of the Survey Corps or discussing the future. All four left to dance with one of the possible pairs from the circle. They ate and drank in the circle, talking all the time. Levi felt a pang of neglect at not being invited to the ball. He would have rejected the invite, but he still preferred that opportunity of rejection.

"Are these all the squad leaders?" Somebody from the circle asked.

"There's one more, but he's some weird asocial type." Said Hange.

"I see. Is he good?"

"He is great alone." Erwin answered.

"But not in a team?" The other man completed.

"Unfortunately."

"How does his squad get on?"

"Beats me." Erwin replied.

"They seem to stay quiet, let him do as he pleases." Hange said. "It's not really good for any trust or respect – they seem to purely fear him."

"Sad, really."

"I feel sorry for Petra." Said Hange.

"Petra? Isn't she doing just fine – the youngest and all that?" Asked Nanaba.

"Yeah, but she's the most caring and gets the worst of Levi."

"He doesn't like people who care?" The man asked.

"No, he thinks it's a waste of time." Said Hange.

"Odd."

"You tell me."

Levi could feel the spirit's eyes boring into him. When Levi turned to see the spirit, he merely chuckled. Levi began to feel inadequate – all these people he thought were unimportant felt the same way about him. He realized what their lack of care for him made him feel like. He could only cling to Petra's minute shows of caring for him. Maybe he should not let her down and actually change.

After this, Levi's journey was chaotic. They flew to a mine near wall Maria. There were destitute men, blackened by their job, wearied by their hours and overjoyed by this day. They were as merry as millionaires. The celebrated as if they wanted nothing, because with the day and each other, they did not want.

As quickly as they came, the scenery changed once more. They found themselves in the underground district where starving citizens ate trash as if it were turkey. Where penniless people proudly toasted to their miserable state. There was enjoyment and happiness where there was trash and rubble.

Next, Levi found himself back in his room. The spirit moved his robe, revealing two children. Both were hideous, miserable, ugly and hard to look at – even after seeing titans. "Look here." The spirit said.

Levi stared. The children were yellow, ruddy, jaundiced and twisted. They looked old – veins and wrinkles showed under their youthful façade. Levi intended to be nice and compliment the spirit on his offspring. Yet, he was too disgusted to lie. "Are they yours?" He managed.

"No. They are Man's." The spirit looked down at the clinging demons. "The boy is ignorance. The girl is want. Beware of both in all their degree!"

"Spirit!" As Levi was about to ask how to avoid the two demons, the ghost vanished. The clock was ringing. It struck once. The room grew cold. The second strike! The room grew dark. The final toll! A breeze was blowing.

The doorway was the opening to a void. The night seemed brighter than the door. A mist crawled from the door into the room, spreading the darker dark.


	5. The Last of The Spirits

The mist settled and in it, the void formed a cloaked figure. The form was a mere narrow, dark arch. The vertex seemed to be the head of a hooded figure. The rest vanished in the mist, leaving Levi unsure of whether it ended.

Levi was stooping, leaning into the wall, hoping to burrow away from the mist.

The figure moved forward. There was no noise, no light – no sense coming from the darkness. The shadow ceased to approach a few feet from Levi – so close that Levi felt sucked into the blackness.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Levi stammered.

The figure's vertex bobbed, suggesting a nod. Levi shuddered at the spirit he would have to accompany. He was trembling in the might of the macabre mystery of the shadow. The spirit gave Levi a few seconds to adjust. Those seconds worsened the situation as Levi evaluated his tactical disadvantage: the spirit could sense him and perceive his fear, yet Levi could barely see the spirit.

"Will you speak to me?" Levi asked.

The shadow altered form as a black hand seemed to point to the door. Levi took this as a no. "Lead on then." Levi said, talking to remove silence for the first time in his life.

The shadow receded as it approached and Levi followed. The mist appeared to carry him, muting his footfalls as well.

The town of Trost grew around Levi and the ghost. The town looked exactly as it used to, but it did not feel the same. In the barracks, Levi found the old squad and a few new faces. There was a ginger he guessed to be Petra, a tall brunette he presumed to be Erd and a quieter figure he labelled Gunther. They were in the outside courtyard. Next to them was a closed room.

"So, he died, did he?" Petra asked. The men carelessly nodded. "I ought to arrange a funeral." There was a withdrawn note to her voice which he found immensely displeasing.

"I'll only come if there's food."

"Gunther!"

"Fat lot of good he did for me."

"Me too, I'm so much happier in my own squad." Erd added.

"Fine. There will be food. It will be quick and then we'll be done."

Auro walked up. "So we owe him a funeral?"

"It's what we owe all the dead, now that I'm convinced he's a human." Petra said.

Levi wondered what they were talking about. His own future self would help to clear this up. The shadow began to move to another corner of the barracks. Levi wondered what the conversations were about and why the spirit cared to show him them.

"You heard? Old shorty died!" Said a brunette – it was not somebody he knew.

"Thank God. No more of that stupidity." A shorter blonde put it.

"Well, he did help against the titans." At least somebody knew what to care about.

"And mess us up." The blonde paused. "Anyway, isn't it cold?"

"Sure is." With that they parted. This person – the mysterious dead man – must have been a lunatic. He killed a few titans, but was so hated by everybody – how did he manage that? The dead man must have been Erwin or Hange or somebody.

The shadow stalked off into a more derelict district. There were four figures in a run-down shop. Their intents did not seem innocent. "All right, what did you guys get?"

"Old Lunatic died, so we looted his."

"And?"

A man briskly walked to the short, splintering wooden counter. He dropped a bag on the counter as the first man, on the other side, stared. As the bag dropped, the man ripped it open and revealed a few patches and a compliment of writing implements. "Sixpence. Next?" The man made room for the next bag. A woman walked up. After the same procedure, bed curtains were revealed. "Bed curtains?"

"Yes."

"You took them of while he was lying there?"

"How else?"

"You're a genius."

"Watch out for his blanket."

"You – "

"It's fine. It's not like he needed that – or his perfect shirt."

"You are a miracle!"

Levi struggled to hide his horror. They robbed a dead man of his clothes! He could not bring himself to believe the outrage. These robbers night as well having been robbing graves themselves. "Spirit, I understand that this may be my death. I understand that that is what I am bound to."

Levi stopped and nearly shrieked in surprise. The scenery had changed and there was a bed – curtain-less and bereft of blankets. There was a slim cloth covering a short, narrow lump. Levi knew without any further instruction that this was the dead man everybody referred to.

"Show me somebody who cares for him, I beseech you!"

The spirit enclosed his hood upon Levi and in the blink of the hood, the scene had changed. It was in Petra's house. Mr. Ral was reading a letter. As he finished, he jumped for joy. He sang out as if the letter announced the defeat of all titans. "He died!" Mr. Ral let out a whoop as he dropped the letter. Levi read the letter. It was somebody who the Rals owed money to. He did not understand.

"It there any care for the dead?"

The scene changed once for. There was a younger Petra, the squad and Mr. Ral. There was a priest and a coffin. Levi walked over to the coffin and saw inside it, Timmy.

Everybody was weeping. The body could not have been more than fourteen years old. Levi was shaken. Was there nobody who pitied the other dead man?

"May I see what becomes of me?" Levi asked. The shadow changed the scene to the barracks – it was the same place as the first scene, but at an earlier time. The ghost pointed at the door. Levi found it locked. "This is the barracks I have frequented daily. Where am I?"

The shadow drifted towards an end, pointing around a corner. Levi caught up and looked around. The daylight was shining on a graveyard – the military one. The shadow pointed at a particular tombstone. Levi followed the finger, dreading its implications. "Before I go any closer, please answer: are these the shadows of what will be or what may be?"

The spirit did not respond. "Men can depart from their old courses. Tell me that is what this is. Tell me this can be changed!"

The spirit pointed. Levi looked at the grave and read his own name: LEVI ACKERMAN.

"Am I that man on the bed?" Levi said, on his knees in fear.

The spirit pointed to Levi and then the grave.

"No! Spirit! No, no! This cannot be!"

The hand pointed still.

"Spirit!" Levi tugged at void. "I am not the man I was! I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this if I am past all hope."

The hand, for the first time in this entire journey, trembled.

"Kind spirit, your nature intercedes for me! Assure me that I may change these shadows through an altered life."

The kind hand trembled.

"I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all year. I will live in the Past, Present and Future – all Three Spirits will strive within me. I will not shut out their lessons! Tell me I may remove my name from that stone!" Levi, in desperation, caught the shadowed hand. The hand tried to free itself, but Levi was strong in his plea. As Levi held fast, he saw the figure change and dwindle down to a bed post.


	6. The End Of It

A bed post! It was the present! Levi was safe and had a chance. Immediately, he went forth to redeem himself. He had to do so much!

He whooped it relief of life and walked with a skip in his step. He practically danced down to the dining room. "Merry Christmas!" He yelled out, scaring the squad.

"Merry Christmas." All four cautiously replied.

"Did you read it?" Petra added, internally smirking at his sudden change and her possible hand in it.

"Yes! Thank you so much, I don't know what I would've done without it!"

"You know, I thought the change in Scrooge was a hyperbole."

Levi laughed. "Not after what you see."

"I hope I never see those things."

"I don't think you ever will."

With Petra's comfort with new Levi, the squad grew less wary of his jubilation.

"What did you read, heicho?" Auro asked.

"A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. And please, call me Levi."

Everybody now understood. "Petra, do you mind if I came to yours today?" Levi asked.

"Why not?"

"Surely you would need more food to make up for it."

Petra nodded cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it."

"Thanks he- Levi."

Levi smiled – he had not let her down. She believed in him when nobody else did and she got her reward – a better him. Of all things, he was happy he did that. He hoped to be more rewarding to everybody.

They settled into a conversation where Levi learned about each of the squad members and how their lives were. The squad began to have a friendly dynamic and Levi was proud.

"I still don't think Hange would be bearable." Levi commented.

"She's barely to us." Gunther assured.

After much laughter and the purchase of a big turkey, the five soldiers reached the house. Petra did her little surprise as did Levi. In fact, they made it so that Mr. Ral would never know about the lie – Levi would accompany Petra.

"Petra, I wanted to ask you, how did you do it?"

"What?"

"Never need the book."

"I think it's about the people you're around."

"Is that why you – "

"All people, I think, are good at the start and then messed up by something."

"I see."

Levi realized that Petra had a few of the traits of God. Her forgiveness seemed infinite. Her love and care as well. Maybe everybody had that in them. He just had to find his own trait and now he was on his way.

They reached the party and all went as planned. Levi even offered money to the Rals, saying "I never have use for it anyway."

Levi climbed the layers of friendship with everybody he met. He was still a little rough and quiet, but now he had a heart. Levi was friends with everybody. He was a new brother in the Ral family.

The years wore on and nobody was surprised to be leading their own squad. Levi helped them with things he learned early on. The Corps made great progress and Timmy was healthy enough to join a training squad.

A year after that, nobody was surprised to see Levi and Petra married and everything was in perfect balance. Petra left the Corps and Levi took a desk job.

Life moved on well for all and as squad leader Timothy Ral observed, God Bless us all!


	7. A Massive Note

Dearest Readers,

I have included this note in order to summarize the plot and my intentions with it. In addition, I hope to convince you to continue reading my works etcetera.

Firstly, on this story: it is, unfortunately not a plot I may take credit for. This fic is based entirely on Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol." In this story, Levi takes on the role of Scrooge, Hange his nephew and Petra Bob Crachitt. Timothy Ral is Tiny Tim and the parallels had to stop with him – my first pseudo-OC. I have used the original work extensively and scrutiny will find that I have directly quoted certain parts and barely paraphrased others. I hope you guys like it and found the change in Levi heartening and not too out of character. I also hope you guys do not object to my defiance of the SnK plot or my out-of-control Rivetra shipping.

Secondly, I have wanted to write on my publication. My manner of publication appears, according to my informal survey on the web, to be odd. This is because I choose to publish entire stories, not merely chapters at a time. Due to this, and a lack of confidence and a non-committal nature, I do not publish regularly. Thus, do not be surprised if two lengthy works appear magically after a silence of a few months.

Thank you for reading and I hope you read on.

Merry Christmas!

Hugo Grant.

PS: A quick thing on the preface: Dickens had one so I thought it would be cool if I did. And, I do not usually sound this way - this is the voice I tried as your most excited narrator and, emphatically, I do not usually write in this way (any earlier fic is testimony to this).


End file.
